


fire and ice

by subtlize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlize/pseuds/subtlize
Summary: Keith gets a bad migraine and Lance takes care of him





	fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings except there is some vomiting, but it's not graphic or anything.  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Lance twisted the key in the ignition and rolled up the windows. The car roared to life, AC whooshed on and the radio started playing a pop song Lance knew Keith couldn’t stand. On Thursdays, Keith had therapy at the hospital and Lance had a class just before. It had become something close to a routine that he would pick Keith up after class and they’d pick up dinner or cuddle on the couch until neither of them could keep their eyes open anymore. It was convenient and Lance didn’t mind. Coming around to the passenger side door, Keith threw his bag in the backseat and got in the front, immediately feeling the vents for air.

“Is the AC on?” Keith asked, looking over at him. Lance raised an eyebrow and snickered, pulling out of his parking spot at the side of the road.

“Hello to you too!” Keith made a noncommittal grunt and turned the AC dial more to the right. The air made a louder whooshing sound and Keith let out a sigh, sliding further down into his seat. Lance knew Keith ran hotter than him, always complaining about the apartment being too stuffy even if Lance was freezing. Summers were usually torture with the shitty air conditioning and unreliable landlord who never got around to fixing or replacing anything quickly. The last time the air conditioning broke, Keith walked in the door with four new fans and seven more ice trays, two cooling packs and a phone fan Lance didn’t even knew existed. Keith was fire and Lance was ice, the blue and red of a perfect sunset.

“Better?” Lance asked, looking over at him. Keith was a little pale, his face shining with sticky sweat and bangs clinging to his forehead. Although he nodded after a second, Lance frowned. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, peeling off his jacket and tossing it in the back. “Just hot.”

“Oookay m’gay.” Lance said, changing lanes and coming to a stop at a red light. “How was therapy?”

“Same old stuff. Told me to take a fifteen minute cool down before acting out when I’m angry.”

“Solid advice. I do the same thing.” Lance said. They chatted back and forth for a bit about each of their days, eventually falling into a comfortable silence. Keith sighed, then pressed his forehead up against the window and closed his eyes. Lance looked over, crossed his eyebrows then looked back towards the road.

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” A sinking feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. Maybe Keith was sick? Although he knew the heat really took a toll on him, draining him of energy quicker than usual. Therapy was also pretty emotionally overstimulating and Keith generally needed time to calm down after it. Maybe it was the heat? There was water in the back but it was warm and Lance didn’t know how helpful it would be. Would warm water even help? It had been sitting in the hot car all day.

Keith’s eyebrows pinched like he was in pain, and then he shook his head. Lance looked over at him, trying to figure out what to do. They were almost home, then Lance could try and cool him down. He was about to ask what Keith wanted to do before both of Keith’s hands flew up to clutch his forehead and he mumbled out a “I’m gonna be sick”. Lance swerved to the side of the road, barely pulling to a stop before Keith opened his door and was throwing up onto the curb. Lance unbuckled his seatbelt and ran around to the other side, worried hands hovering over Keith, not exactly knowing what to do.

He settled on brushing Keith’s sweaty hair out of his face, and rubbing soft circles into the small of his back. Keith threw up a couple more times before he was just dry heaving onto the road, wiping saliva off his chin. He sat back after a bit of just breathing and held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I’m sorry,” he panted, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

Lance crouched down beside him so he could look at Keith’s face, and rubbed his hand up and down his arm. “Don’t be sorry, my love, there’s nothing to be sorry for. _I’m_ sorry you’re feeling so shitty.”

“I’m okay,” Keith said, closing his eyes and leaning into Lance’s touch. “Just headache and heat and,” Keith took a deep breath and shook his head again, unable to finish his sentence.

“We just have a short drive to the apartment and then you can nap and take some painkillers and I’ll make you soup or something, that sound okay?” Keith nodded and Lance smiled gently. Keith must be feeling pretty shitty if he was allowing Lance to take care of him like this. Keith was never somebody who dealt well with a lot of attention, especially when he seemingly needed it the most. He was pretty bad at giving comfort, except when it came to his friends and family, and absolutely terrible at receiving it.

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, Keith catching his breath and Lance trying his best to be as comforting as his boyfriend was okay with, before Keith was sure he wasn’t going to throw up again. Lance gave him his sunglasses to wear in the car so the sun wouldn’t bother him, and cranked the air conditioning to maximum power.

The drive was short, and it was only in the lobby under the bright lights did Lance really get a chance to see how pale Keith was, and how sick he really looked. He watched him warily as they walked to the elevators, and through the hall to their apartment. Whenever Keith got a migraine as bad as this one seemed to be, lights were arguably his worst enemy next to heat and random strangers manhandling him. When they got in, Keith made a beeline for the bedroom and Lance to the bathroom where they kept the Advil. Keith had migraine medication that were in little wafers, but it was a hassle to get him to take them. He hated the taste, and they only worked if they were taken before the migraine got too bad. Which, considering Keith’s pattern of pretending his head wasn’t bothering him _until_ it got bad, they weren’t very helpful.

Lance filled a glass of water in the kitchen and wet a facecloth before pawing open the door and softly climbing onto the bed.

“I have meds,” he said, sitting back on his heels. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and sat up slowly with a grunt, taking the glass and Advil.

Keith sipped some water then tossed the pills back, swallowing with a loud gulp. He shakily put the glass down on the side table and handed the pill bottle back to Lance.

“Hopefully those will help.” Keith hummed and took the cloth from Lance, putting it on his forehead.

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith said quietly and sighed, flopping back down onto his pillow. “I love you.” It was soft and barely audible, but it warmed Lance’s heart nonetheless.

“I love you too, Keith.” Lance brushed a hand through Keith’s hair before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him.

About an hour later, Keith padded down the hallway and met Lance in the living room. Lance turned down the volume of the movie he was watching and Keith snuggled up beside him, sighing and wrapping a blanket around them. Keith rested his head in his lap while Lance played with his hair, mindlessly talking about anything he could think of. Keith mostly listened, but tacked on some short comments at random intervals that sparked a whole new set of ramblings from Lance. They both eventually fell asleep on the couch with the blue glow from the TV and the warmth from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr: [ subtlize ](https://subtlize.tumblr.com)


End file.
